


What a view

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, pasghetti verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home early and gets an eyeful</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a view

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to make the day go faster. No beta all my mistakes.

 

“Not that I’m complaining about the view, but what are you doing?”

Clint yelped in surprise, collapsing in on himself. Lucky enthusiastically jumping on him as he sprawled on the ground. “Ugh, dog, no.”

Phil raised an eyebrow in question as he put down his briefcase and closed the door behind him.

“You’re early.” Clint huffed.

“I’m aware of that. Is whatever you’re doing some sort of secret?”

“No,” Clint sighs, “It’s yoga.”

“Yoga?” Phil asked, settling himself on the floor next to Clint on the cushiony mat he realized was in place in front of their tv.

Clint scowled, “Don’t mock me. You like me when I’m flexible.”

Phil smiled and kissed Clint lightly on the lips, “I do, I really really do. But I’m not mocking, I’m asking. How long have you been doing this and I’ve been missing out on the fantastic view.”

Clint huffed in embarrassment and nuzzled into the vee between Phil’s neck and collar a pink tinge on his cheeks. “Not long. Maybe a couple of weeks. A few of the mommy and me girls were talking about it. I got curious and looked up a couple of videos and then got the mat and brick after that.”

“Is this what I’ve got to be thankful for in your newfound um... enthusiasm in certain areas?”

Clint laughed and pulled is face away from Phil’s neck, but not without a quick kiss to the man’s pulse point. “Kinda. I like it, I feel like I’ve got a lot more energy now and with Katie, god knows I need it.”

“I approve, I can only hope to keep up. Because let’s face it, I’m older and much more out of shape than you.”

“I can teach you, or we can learn together! It’s easy!”

Phil raised an eyebrow at that.

“Ok, no it’s not easy. I’m shaky and some of these poses are a bitch to get into. But we can spot each other.” Clint smiled openly, “It can be an ‘us’ thing, and the meditation part has got to be good for your stress levels at work.”

Phil pursed his lips in thought even though they both knew he was going to do whatever Clint asked of him. “Ok.” He nodded, “Let’s do this together. Can’t hurt right?”

“Oh, it’ll hurt, but it’ll hurt real good.” Clint leered.

“Well, that doesn’t sound sexual at all.” Phil laughed as he stood up and held his hand out, “Why don’t you show me what you were doing when I came in. That was definitely something I was interested in learning more about.” Phil leered back.

“Ah, yes.” Clint took Phil’s hand as stood. “A pose that will be a favorite of both of us.”

Phil tilted his head in inquiry.

“Downward facing dog.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
